Harry in Underland
by cuz-CM's-awesome
Summary: Basically it's the story of Alice and Wonderland, with a few changes, but the characters in it are from Harry Potter.
1. The Party

**Don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Alice in Wonderland belongs to Disney and Tim Burton and some other people I think. This isn't profitable I just thought it would be fun to write. **

**Okay so I have never written a crossover before, if I'm honest I never really liked them but after I saw the new Alcie and Wonderland movie I wanted to write a fanfic about it. However I'm still hooked on Harry Potter obviously so I thought it might be fun to combine them. **

**Basically it's the whole story of Alice and Wonderland, with a few changes, but the characters in it are from Harry Potter. **

**It's also a Snarry like all my Harry Potter fanfics are. **

**Harry is Alice and Snape is the Mad Hatter or in this version The Mad Potions Master. **

**If you guys read it I hope you like it. **

**Please write me a review and tell me what you think. **

**Enjoy!**

Harry sat silently, looking out the window, in the small carriage that carried him and his mother Lily to the Malfoy Manor. Lord Draco Malfoy of Hogsmeade had personally invited Harry to this garden party a month ago. Harry had not wanted to come but his mother had insisted. He had had bad dreams the night before and had slept in, now they were ten minutes late and his mother was looking at him reproachfully.

"Honestly Harry couldn't you have done something with your hair? You could have taken a minute to brush it down. It is not proper" his mother scolded.

"Who gets to decide what proper is? What if it was suddenly decided that is was proper brush your hair over your eyes so you couldn't see a thing and you tripped over everything?" Harry asked.

His mother gave him a stern look "Harry."

"What? Dad would have thought it was amusing." Harry said angrily.

A pained look crossed his mother's face at the mention of the late James Potter. Harry instantly felt bad.

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to brush it, I didn't sleep well last night and I was late getting up. Besides you know it wouldn't have mattered much my hair is hopeless." Harry explained.

"Are you still having those dreams?" his mother asked concerned.

"Yes. It's always the same one, ever since I can remember it has been the same one. Is that normal?" Harry asked.

His mother shook his head "I don't know." Then she smiled slightly and patted Harry on the knee "You mustn't worry about it right now, let's just try to have a good time today."

Harry nodded and returned her smile. He looked out the widow again; he knew that they would be at the Manor soon. He began thinking about the very first time he had the dream that now haunted him almost every night. Harry had been around six years old at the time.

His father had been going over some plans with some of his business associates in the study, Harry had crawled out of bed, his dream had been so vivid and real he couldn't fall back asleep. He silently made his way out to the hall and watched as his father excitedly announced his plans to take his business worldwide. When he noticed Harry standing in the hall he smiled briefly at his son and walked over to Harry to escort him back to his room. "I'll be there in a minute" he had said.

Harry sat and waited until his dad finally came into his room and sat down beside him.

"I had a strange dream" Harry said.

"Really?" his dad asked "What was it about?"

"Well..." Harry began thinking of the strange creatures from his dream "There was a white rabbit in a waist coat and a mouse with a sword. There was a smiling cat and we all sat down for tea. And a Blue caterpillar!" Harry finished his eyes wide as he remembered the strange blue caterpillar.

"A blue caterpillar?" his father had asked.

He nodded.

"And a smiling cat?" his father said with wonder in his eyes "I didn't know cat's could smile."

Harry had nodded again. Then he had looked sadly at his father "Dad does this mean that I'm going mad?"

James had laid his hands on his son's face, his brow furrowed in concentration "Yes it seems you are mad, absolutely bonkers." Harry's face fell. "But can I tell you a secret?" his dad had whispered quietly "All the best people are."

Harry had smiled and laughed. His father had always understood him but then he had passed away two years ago and Harry's world had seemed to tumble down.

The carriage lurched to a halt and Harry was jolted from his thoughts.

"Come" his mother said.

They hurried across the pathway to the back garden. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were standing beside the entrance to the back garden. Narcissa Malfoy had a glower on face, her lips in a thin firm line. "You're late." She said sternly.

Lily nodded and made a weak apology.

Narcissa clicked her tongue and moved her attention to Harry "Draco" she said with elegance that made Harry want to wipe the annoying smirk of her face "Is waiting for you." She pointed down the stairs to where people mingled and danced and laughed in the warm sunshine of the mid summer day.

Harry glanced at his mother one last time before walking down the steps and looking for Draco among the other party guests.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around.

"Harry" Draco said swiftly his blonde hair sweeping to the side in light breeze.

"Draco" Harry said, wishing he could be anywhere but where he was at the moment, he had never liked Draco, the young man was too full of himself. He had always been full of himself, at least as long as Harry could remember.

"Glad you finally decided to show up." Draco sneered.

Harry fake smiled "I wouldn't miss it for the world" he said in a voice bordering on sarcasm.

If Draco noticed Harry's obvious rudeness he didn't show it, he held out his hand to Harry "Dance?" he said making it sound like a question but Harry knew it was an order.

He took Draco's hand and let the blond lead him to the center of the dance floor.

They began a slow leisurely dance, hands sometimes brushing and bodies occasionally bumping but nothing remotely intimate which Harry was glad for. He looked around him, searching for a familiar face but was brought back to himself when Draco grasped his hand forcefully. "Where is your head today Harry?" he hissed.

Harry didn't respond, he simply kept moving his legs to the rhythm of the dance, a dance he had learned long ago like every other proper child in England had. He moved almost in a robotic state, everything around him seemed so placed. Where one might have argued that there was life all around him all Harry saw were people placed like chess pieces in one big moving chess game. There was no real life to this party. No freedom. Harry dreamed of freedom.

"Come" Draco said snapping Harry from his thoughts by taking Harry's wrist and pulling him off of the dance floor. "I would like you to meet me under the gazebo in ten minutes."

"Uh...okay" Harry said and watched as Draco nodded and left to meet with other party guests.

"We have a secret."

Harry whipped around to find Draco's two annoying cousins, who were also twins, eyeing him and grinning at each other.

"We've decided to tell you" one of the girls said but for the life of him Harry couldn't remember which one she was. He thought possibly it was Padma but he wasn't going to voice his thought.

"But he won't be surprised if we tell him." The other girl said, Parvati he thought.

"Will you be surprised?" the first girl asked again.

"Uh" Harry shrugged his shoulders, he didn't really care about the girls' secret he just wished they would leave him be.

"Draco is going to ask for your hand" the girl that Harry thought was Padma said giggling.

Harry's surprised 'What?' was postponed when an angry voice said from behind them "Oh really you two! Everyone has done such a good job of keeping it a secret." A bushy haired girl said angrily, taking Harry's arm she mumbled to herself "I could just...uh they are so annoying."

"Hermione" Harry said smiling and hugging his elder sister "I'm glad to see you."

Hermione hugged him back "Well we haven't seen each other in three months I would be sad if you hadn't missed me."

"What Padma and Parvati said it's...does...does everyone know?" Harry stumbled on his words the realization of what he had just heard coming back to him.

"Well of course. That's why everyone is here. This is your engagement party. You and Draco will make a lovely couple, I'm sure after today when you say yes he will want you to move into the manor right away..."

Harry cut his sister off "But Hermione I don't want to marry Draco."

Hermione's eyes widened "Why ever not. You won't do any better than a lord and he's certainly interested in you."

"He's a jerk and is too self obsessed with himself." Harry muttered so no one else could hear them.

"Oh don't be absurd, he is a little self involved but he is a good match for you. What else would you do? And you don't want to end up like Aunt Bathilda and become a burden on the family." Hermione said nodding her head over to where their aunt, Bathilda Bagshot sat under a large oak talking to herself and scanning the crowd of people around her.

Harry looked at her for a moment. No he didn't want to end up like Aunt Bathilda but marry Draco instead; Harry didn't know what would be worse.

"Oh look, it looks like Narcissa would like a word with you. I'll leave you to it." Hermione said patting him on the shoulder, she nodded at Narcissa and then took her leave.

Harry looked at Narcissa as she beckoned him to follow her into the rose garden. He wished to shake his head and run for the hills, he had always hated the uptight women and spending any amount of time with her left his skin crawling. But instead he nodded and followed her into the lovely garden.

"I've always feared bad genes" Narcissa said once they were inside the garden, she looked at him expectantly. "But you Harry are full of good genes, good blood. With you Draco will be able to have lovely IMBECILES!"

"What?" Harry said confused, he and Draco would have lovely imbeciles together? That didn't make any sense; surely Narcissa won't want him to marry Draco if she thought they would have imbeciles together, no matter how lovely they were.

"The gardeners, those imbeciles, I asked for red roses not white." Narcissa said crossly.

Harry looked around at the blooming white roses, he thought they were beautiful, much more summery than red in his opinion but he could see Narcissa being someone who liked red better than white. "You could always paint them red." Harry said trying to be helpful.

Now it was Narcissa's turn to be confused "That's a very odd thing to say."

Harry blushed under the scrutiny of her eyes on him and had to force himself not to look away.

"Anyways" Narcissa said finally moving her glaze away from Harry "Now I know you are going to make a perfect husband to my son Draco, by making him happy in every way possible. Such as cooking and cleaning. Now I must tell you beforehand that Draco has some indigestion problems. There are certain food items you must stay away from or else poor Draco will be sick on the loo for days.

'Seriously?' Harry thought 'Could this get any worse, my soon to be husband who I despise, has indigestion. What a wonderful way to start a happy life together.'

As Harry listened to Narcissa list of the things that Draco could not eat Harry saw a rustle of leaves on one of the rose bushes. His eyes wandered over to the plant and Harry had to blink twice. His eyes must be playing tricks on him; he thought he had just seen a...rabbit in a waistcoat. No that couldn't have been it that was all in his dreams was he day dreaming?

"Are you listening to me?" Narcissa's voice said cutting though his thoughts.

"Oh...sorry I'm a little distracted." Harry mumbled.

Narcissa clicked her tongue in displeasure and went to get back to what she was saying.

Harry saw out of his eye a flash of white fur and couldn't bring himself to stay any longer and listen about indigestion.

"I'm quite sorry Mrs. Malfoy but as much as I appreciate the advice I must run you see...I promised to meet Draco under the gazebo in a few minutes." Harry said supplying and excuse, he really didn't have any intention of going to find Draco but he wanted to investigate if he was going mad or if that really was a little white rabbit he was seeing.

For the first time that day Narcissa gave a true smile "Yes go, I'm sure Draco will not want to be kept waiting. We will finish this discussion at a later time."

"Yay me" Harry mumbled sarcastically under his breath.

"What was that?" Narcissa asked her eyes narrowing.

"Nothing" Harry almost squeaked and ran from the garden.

He saw the blur of white fur again and headed down the path leading in, out and around the beautiful garden. He came to an abrupt halt after running under an archway and almost into two people. He stopped and looked at them and then felt anger rise in him.

Hermione's husband Ron was happily snogging some young women with long blond hair.

"Ron" Harry said unable to keep the anger out of his voice.

Ron and the other women pulled away faster than you could say affair.

Ron looked startled and unnerved "Harry" he said unkindly "Mrs. Brown and I where just saying our hellos, we are close friends."

"Yes I can see you are very close in deed" Harry said glaring at Ron "So close in fact that even your tongue has had a chance to say hello to her tonsils."

Ron blushed slightly then advanced on Harry causing the younger man to take a step back.

"You won't tell Hermione about this will you?" Ron asked an edge to his voice.

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry said.

"Well Hermione and I are very happy. You wouldn't want to tear apart her happiness by breaking up our family would you?"

"Me?" Harry said forcing the urge to punch the smug bastard in the face "I'm not the one groping other women in rose gardens."

Ron looked like he was going to strangle Harry, well as long as it kept Harry from talking to Hermione, but at that moment Draco appeared behind Harry. Harry had never been so glad to see Draco in his life, Harry may be of high spirits but Ron was bigger than Harry, not to mention muscular and he had an angry streak.

"Harry there you are" Draco said, his voice held annoyance "I said ten minutes not ten hours, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Sorry Draco" Harry said realising that this apology may be the first in a long line of apologies in his life "I was just finishing up with Ron."

Draco looked suspiciously between the two but finally just shook his head and took Harry's arm, leading him to the gazebo where seemingly everyone from the party had gathered around.

Harry felt nervous as he walked past all the expecting faces, they all expected him to say yes to Draco's engagement but he wasn't sure if he could. He didn't think he could spend the rest of his life in a manor, cooking for an ungrateful husband and kids born out of necessity rather than love.

"Harry Potter" Draco said lowering himself on one knee in front of Harry.

"Yes" Harry said though he knew that Draco had not been asking him a question, he could tell that the boy fought the roll of his eyes.

"Will you do the honour of marring me?" Draco asked in a way that demanded only one answer.

Harry looked down at Draco's smug face, the boy had a shimmer in his eyes and Harry could see his close lipped smile turning into an open mouthed grin that was spreading across his face.

Harry then looked out to the sea of people. "Well everyone expects me to...and you are a lord. Everyone says we will be great together and have beautiful children...even if they are imbeciles" he added as an afterthought.

Draco looked confused the smile slipping from his face.

"Everyone thinks it's the right thing to do" Harry continued "And I don't want to end up like B...a burden to the family. But still this is all so soon and I...I really don't like you all that much." Harry said looking Draco right in the eyes. He heard a gasp from behind him and wouldn't have been surprised if he had turned around to find that Narcissa had fainted.

Harry looked at Draco; he really didn't know what to do. He turned to the crowd; he could see disappointment in his mother's bright green eyes.

Then he saw the white fur and looked to his left to see a white rabbit standing right out in the open holding out a small pocket watch. It's blue waistcoat sticking out against its radiant white fur.

Harry took one last look at the people around him and then ran after the rabbit, he didn't care if it was a figment of his imagination, he just had to get out of there.


	2. Strange Dream

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy!**

Harry ran as fast as he could, his eyes trained on the white rabbit in front of him. He dodged tree branches and skipped over stones. The ground became steep and soon he was running up a hill, when he got to the top he saw the rabbit's white fur disappear behind a large log. Harry looked down the hill, towards the Malfoy Manor which he could see in the distance. He thought of his mother's disappointment and felt his heart clench. He felt bad but it was all just too much. He didn't see how anyone could expect him to marry Draco. Harry shook his head, he didn't care he wasn't going to marry Draco and that was final. At least that's what Harry told himself.

Harry turned away from the Malfoy Manor and went to see where that rabbit had gone. Harry walked behind the log and gasped at the size of the rabbit hole behind it. It was fairly wide, wide enough that if you weren't playing attention to where you were going you could fall into it. Harry wondered how deep it was so he got down on his hands and knees and looked down into the hole. Harry didn't see the rabbit or the bottom, it must be very deep.

Harry went to push himself up, he guessed he should get back to the party and explain himself, but the dirt under his hands gave way and even though he grasped at the ground he couldn't keep himself balanced and he fell down the rabbit hole.

Harry screamed at first, the sensation of falling made his stomach roll. He would surely die on impact. Harry wanted to close his eyes and just let go but something stopped him. He watched as he was falling down some things flew up at him. That wasn't right, not when you had the law of gravity. Harry's body got twisted around and then he was falling but looking up towards the sky.

Finally Harry crashed through the ground. He took deep steady breaths and just lay there. Was he dead? What was happening to him? Harry slowly got to his feet. He was in a room with five doors. "What?" Harry whispered to himself. This was impossible, he had just fallen through the ground and now he was standing in a room. There were no rooms under the ground that he knew of.

'Well' Harry thought 'What am I going to do now?'

He looked around the room again, at the five doors. "I guess I'll have to see where these lead" Harry said walking up to the first door. It was locked. 'Okay don't panic' Harry thought 'surely one of these doors will open.'

Harry moved to the next door but again it was locked. Quickly he moved to the next three doors but they were all locked. Panic was building in his chest. He was locked in a room hundreds of feet under the ground and he had no way to get out.

Harry looked around. There was a table to the side and Harry let out a sigh as he noticed for the first time that there was a key sitting on the table. 'Of course' Harry thought 'You need a key to open a door duh.'

Harry picked up the key and tried it in all of the doors, it unlocked none of them.

Harry was frantic; the key had to unlock one of them. Why would there be a key but no door for it to unlock.

Harry stopped and tried to calm down. He was missing something, he knew he was. Harry looked around the room again and took in every detail from floor to ceiling. As his eyes were roaming the wall he noticed something. A spot near the ground that didn't match the rest of the wall, it looked like a door. Harry walked over to it and crouched down. It was a door, a very small door. Harry wondered...he took the key and inserted it into the lock, it clicked open and the door swung out. Harry peered through the door, he could see light but there was no way his body was going to fit through there.

Harry stood up and walked back to the table where he had gotten the key. The only other thing on the table was a little bottle of yellowish liquid that said 'drink me.' Harry had ignored it before because he wasn't just about to drink something unknown to him. He placed the key on the table and picked up the bottle to inspect it. He really didn't want to drink it, for all he knew it could be poison but it was starting to look like it was his only choice. It was either not drink it and possibly die of starvation or drink it and hope for the best.

Harry uncorked the bottle and lifted it to his nose, taking a sniff of it, it smelled rank and he was even more against drinking it but instead he lifted the glass to his lips and took a gulp. The taste wasn't any better than the smell but he managed to get it down without gagging. Harry's whole body stated to feel tingly and he hoped he wouldn't regret this decision.

Then he could see the table getting larger and he looked down at himself to see he was getting smaller. His body had shrunk but he was happy to see that so did his clothes and they stayed on him. This was so weird, hopefully it was all just a dream and he would wake up soon.

Harry ran to the door and tried to open it; however the door had closed again and was locked. "Crap" Harry said looking over at the table; he had left the key on it.

He walked back over to the table and tried to jump up and grab the key. It was just out of his reach. But he wasn't going to give up now; he jumped with as much force as he could and slapped his hand on the table so he could pull himself up. He grabbed the key and then slid back down onto the floor. He made his way back to the door and unlocked it. The door opened and Harry stepped into bright sunlight.

Harry walked slowly past the door and it closed behind him. He looked around, there were large plants growing up all around him and to him it looked like a rather strange garden. He heard a buzzing and turned his head to see a flying horse? It was small and looped around his head like a fly would do. Harry couldn't help but think 'horsefly' as it flew away. Harry continued walking; he was amused by the different plants around him. Some of the flowers even looked like they had faces. This really was a strange dream.

"I told you he's the right Harry"

Harry spun around and saw the white rabbit it the waist coat standing with a small mouse with a sword, a dodo bird with a cane and two identical funny looking boys.

"I am not convinced" the mouse said her eyes narrowing on Harry.

"How's that for gratitude" the rabbit said "I've been up there for weeks trailing one Harry after the next, and I was almost eaten by other animals! Can you imagine? They go about entirely unclothed and they do their...shukm in public. I had to avert my eyes."

"He doesn't look anything like himself" one of the flowers behind them said.

"That's because he's the wrong Harry!" the mouse said.

"If he was, he might be" one of the funny boys said.

To which the other replied "If he isn't, he ain't."

"But if he were so, he would be" the first one said.

"But he isn't, nohow." The second one stated.

They were very confusing and Harry was getting tired of this "How could I be the wrong Harry if this is my dream?" he asked. They all turned and looked at him strangely. "Who are you all?" Harry asked.

"Oh he's Twiddle Fred and I'm Twiddle George" one of the boys said.

"I'm Neville" the rabbit said "keeper of time."

"...Okay" Harry said slowly then he looked at the field mouse.

"Ginny" she said shortly waving her sword.

"We should consult Dumbledore" the dodo bird said and Neville nodded.

"I'll escort you" Twiddle George said coming over to Harry and taking his right hand.

"Hey, it's not being your turn." Twiddle Fred said coming over and grabbing Harry's left hand.

"It's not fair" Twiddle George said starting to walk.

"Leave off" Twiddle Fred said pulling Harry's left hand and starting to walk to.

"Let go" Twiddle George said pulling Harry's right arm.

"Are they always this way?" Harry asked cringing a little bit in pain.

"It's a family trait" Neville said "You can both escort him."

**...**

They walked for a long time, until the garden became more like a forest with bright giant mushrooms all around them.

Twiddle Fred and Twiddle George had finally stopped pulling and they were walking along side each other nicely now.

"Who is this Dumbledore?" Harry asked after a while.

"He's wise, he's absolute." Neville said picking up the pace.

Harry started to see blue smoke and had to will away a cough.

The smoke cleared slightly and Harry saw a blue caterpillar sitting on a toadstool.

"Who are you?" the caterpillar asked.

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked wondering if this was who Neville and the others were bringing him to.

The caterpillar's blue eyes twinkled and it chuckled "You are not Dumbledore I am Dumbledore; my question is who are you?"

"Harry" Harry stated.

"We shall see" Dumbledore said looking Harry over.

Harry frowned "What do you mean by that I ought to know who I am."

The twinkle never leaving Dumbledore's eyes, he leaned forward and answered "Yes you ought, you silly boy. Unroll the Oraculum." He pointed to a large scroll near the foot of his toadstool.

Neville hurried to do what he said; he took the scroll and opened it as he did so he said "The Oraculum, being a calendrical compendium of Underland."

Harry leaned forward looking at the pictures on the scroll; they had an order to them. "It's a calendar." He stated.

"Compendium" Dumbledore stated "It tells of each and every day since the beginning."

"Today is Griblig Day in the time of the Red Queen" Neville said pointing to a picture of what looked like all of them reading the Oraculum.

"Show him the Frabjous Day" Dumbledore said taking a puff from his pipe.

"Mmm. Yeah. Frabjous Day being the day you slay the jabberwocky" Twiddle Fred said.

"Sorry?" Harry said looking up at them in surprise "Slay the what?"

"Yeah that being you there" Twiddle George said "with the Vorpal sword."

"No other swords can kill the Jabberwocky" Twiddle Fred continued "If it isn't Vorpal it isn't dead, no way, nohow."

Harry backed away from the Oraculum, he couldn't slay a jabberwocky. In the picture it sure looked like him but it just couldn't be "That's not me!" he said loudly starting to panic.

"I know!" Ginny said scampering from behind the Oraculum to stand near Neville.

"Resolve this for us Dumbledore" Neville said "Is he the right Harry?"

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had left "Not hardly" he said and then disappeared into his blue haze of smoke.

Harry looked around him as they all advanced on him.

"I said so" Twiddle Fred said.

"No I said so" Twiddle George said.

"You said if he were he would be" Twiddle Fred argued.

"Oh dear" Neville said.

"The little imposter" one of the flowers said "Pretending to be Harry, he should be ashamed."

"Oh I was so certain" Neville said putting his head in his paws.

"I'm sorry I'm not the right Harry" Harry said not liking the way they were all looking at him. He wanted to run away from them, to wake up from this nightmare but he couldn't. He was trapped.


	3. The Red Queen

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy!**

They all stared at him like everything were his fault, how was he supposed to know that he was the wrong Harry. It wasn't his fault that the white rabbit had found him. Neville was the one who had led him here; he had never asked him too.

But none of that mattered because this was all just a dream that hopefully he would wake up from soon.

Harry could hear a deep tumbling sound, he wasn't sure was it was. It sounded an awful lot like...growling. Harry turned around, trying to find the source of the noise. He felt the ground shaking beneath his feet and couldn't help but feel nervous. Something very big was moving in the forest and Harry had a feeling it was coming towards them.

He was just turning to ask the others if they knew what it was when a great white beast, which reminded him of a bear and a bulldog put together, burst from the undergrowth.

"Bandersnatch!" the twiddles yelled together.

"RUN!" screamed Neville and all the animals in the forest made a hasty escape. Harry started running; he could see pink flamingos and green pigs trying to outrun the giant beast behind them.

Then Harry heard clanking and he looked to his left, what looked like red playing cards with feet, hands and faces carrying large metal spears were surrounding them. They looked like they were directing the Bandersnatch, pointing this way and that as they trapped smaller animals themselves.

Harry saw one of the red playing cards through a net over Neville and he felt like running back and helping him, he felt helpless but they had already picked up Neville and were carrying him away.

Harry saw a gap between the red cards and ran for it, he got through it but he could tell with the amount that the ground was shaking the Bandersnatch was hot on his tail.

But then a thought came to him and he stopped running. This was only a nightmare right? And even though nightmares could be terribly scary they couldn't hurt you. You wouldn't actually be hurt even if the big bad monster caught you and swallowed you up. You would wake up and though you might be mentally scared you would be physically fine.

The Bandersnatch that had been right on his tail stopped about a foot away from him and roared. It was such a vivid dream that Harry could smell the monster's horribly bad breath and could also feel it's spittle on his face but Harry knew it was a dream and therefore he could not be hurt. So that's what he kept repeating to himself.

The Bandersnatch stuck out its paw and swiped at Harry. Harry screamed out as he felt pain wash over his arm as the claws of the Bandersnatch sunk into his skin.

"Run you big lug" Harry heard Ginny yell and he looked over to see the small field mouse jump onto the Bandersnatch's back and make her way atop its head. Then in one smooth motion Ginny had pulled out her sword and thrust it into the Bandersnatch's eye, pulling it out with a sickening pop.

The Bandersnatch let out a pained roar and fell to the ground, its paws pawing its face.

Harry got up and ran, ran as fast as he could. His arm stung with unbearable pain but he wouldn't stop not until he was safely away from that great beast.

Though most of the animals had been trapped, Harry realised as he ran that Twiddle Fred and Twiddle George had managed to escape as well and they all ran together as fast as they could.

**...**

Tom Riddle was the Majesty's right hand man. He was entrusted to do as she asked and he revealed in the power that position had.

Tom distastefully looked at the wounded Bandersnatch, not even the great beast could do his bidding correctly and that angered him. He sought power and if he came back to the Red Queen with the news that they had let some of their victims escape he would not be granted the power he so truly wanted.

He was just about to get back on his horse when a gleam of something caught his eye. He bent down and picked up a large scroll, he grinned evilly when he realised what it was. The Oraculum, the Red Queen would be pleased with his findings, maybe even pleased enough to forget about those who had escaped his grasp.

Tom put the Oraculum in the fold of his shirt and saddled his horse, and then he rode off back to the castle.

**...**

When Harry, Twiddle Fred and Twiddle George found that they were no longer being followed they stopped running and began to move more slowly.

They didn't really talk. Harry wasn't in the mood for conversation and it seemed that the Twiddles were too tired to bicker.

After what felt like hours and the sky was becoming dark and foreboding they came to a stop. The road no longer went straight but took two different paths.

Harry looked up at the sign that read 'Snud' and 'Queast.' Harry looked to his left where Snud was, the path was dark and gloomy but when Harry looked right to Queast it didn't look any better.

Harry looked at the Twiddles hoping they would know where to go.

Twiddle Fred grabbed Harry's right arm and pulled him towards Queast "East to Queast" he said.

"No" Twiddle George said taking Harry's left arm and pulling him the other way "South to Snud."

'Of course' Harry thought with a groan and remembered Neville's words 'family trait, these boys couldn't agree on anything.'

Harry didn't have time to ponder it though because all of a sudden he heard a great screeching, Harry covered his ears at the noise. A giant bird swooped from the sky and grabbed the Twiddles by their shirt collars and hosted them up into the air.

Harry made to grab at their feet but it was no use, the bird was much stronger and faster, they were basically gone in a blink of an eye.

Now Harry was alone, he felt like he wanted to cry but he wouldn't let himself. Would saying yes to Draco's engagement really have been much worse than this? He was alone in a world that he didn't know anything about and he was starting to think less and less that this was actually a dream. His arm really hurt and he had no idea where to go. He wished he had his mother and sister with him.

Harry needed to calm himself down, he needed to think. He couldn't just break down here and be vulnerable to something like the Bandersnatch finding him.

Harry took a deep breath, he would go east to Queast because that's the way the bird had flown off with the Twiddles and maybe he would be able to get them back.

**...**

"Majesty?" Tom asked stepping out from behind the curtain to bow in front of Bellatrix the Red Queen.

"Tom" Bellatrix said a pleased note in her voice "Where have you been lurking?"

Tom made his best grave face and looked at Bellatrix with seriousness "I have found, after a great deal of trouble, the Oraculum" with that he unrolled it in front of her and laid it on her lap.

"That?" she asked nonplused, which annoyed Tom greatly, "It seems so ordinary for an oracle."

"Look here on the Frabjous Day" Tom said trying to make the situation seem more dire so he could receive some kind of reaction from the Queen.

Bellatrix looked at the Oraculum and her eyes narrowed "I'd know that mop of messy black hair anywhere, is it Harry?"

Tom nodded his head.

"What's he doing with my darling Jabba-baby-wocky?" Bellatrix asked

"He appears to be slaying it" Tom said in a bored tone.

Bellatrix grew angry in seconds "He killed my Jabba-baby-wocky?" she yelled.

"Not yet" Tom replied "but it will happen if we don't stop him."

"Find Harry, Tom, find him" Bellatrix shouted angrily.

**...**

Tom sat on his horse at the castle's gates. He looked down at the bloodhound by his feet. "Find the human boy's sent and lead us to him, if you do so you will be granted your freedom."

The old bloodhound named Remus looked up at him sadly "For my wife and pups as well?" he asked.

"Everyone will go home." Tom said not looking at the dog.

Remus looked down at his feet and waited for one of the guards to let him off his chain. As soon as he heard the click he began to sniff and he ran out, howling already determined to find the boy for his family's freedom.

Once he was gone Tom smirked to himself. Even if the dog found the boy he would not receive freedom for his family, tricking those below him was so easy. Tom revelled in the feeling it gave him to know that he held the power over their worthless lives.

**...**

The forest at night was making Harry nervous, he could hear noises but he couldn't tell where they were coming from and he kept tripping over roots and stones. The long line of trees seemed endless and he wondered if he would ever see a clearing.

He also had this weird feeling that someone or something was following him but every time he turned around nothing was there.

He could feel something ghosting over his arms and the back of his neck, almost like the wind but slightly more rough. Harry couldn't take it anymore, he stopped where he was standing and practically growled "Who's there?"

"It looks like you ran afoul of something with wicked claws" a cat with a large smile said appearing out of nowhere and sat in a tree branch.

Harry was surprised and took a step back. The cat was the strangest he had ever seen. It was gray with light blue streaks of colour in its fur and had steely blue eyes. The strangest thing though was the almost permanent smile it had on its face.

"What, may I ask, did that to you?" the cat asked.

"A Bandersnatch" Harry said slowly not sure whether he could trust the cat or not but saw no harm in telling it what had scratched him.

"Ah the Bandersnatch" the cat said moving from its perch on the tree branch and gliding over to him. Harry stepped away from it, unnerved that the cat could fly. "What are you doing?" he asked trying to keep his voice steady.

The cat swirled around almost dreamily and said simply "It needs to be purified by someone with evaporating skills or else it will fester and putrefy."

Harry didn't like the cat being so close to him and he still didn't know whether to trust it or not, the cat might actually make it worse. How did Harry know that it knew what it was doing? "I'd rather you not" Harry said moving away from the cat slowly.

The cat didn't seem upset by Harry's refusal of his offer, instead it whipped out a blue cloth from out of thin air and said "At least let me bandage it for you."

Harry thought about it and decided that it couldn't hurt to have it bandaged so he stuck out his arm, this way at least it wouldn't become infected.

As the cat tied the bandage around his arm he asked "What do you call yourself?"

"Harry" Harry said, he felt like he was repeating his name over and over again today.

"Thee Harry?" the cat asked an excited gleam in his eyes.

"There's been some debate about that." Harry said.

The cat shook his head "I never get involved with politics myself." He glided to Harry's other side and said "You best be on your way."

Harry stood dumbly "What way?" he grumbled, he didn't know which way was left or right in this place "I'll I want to do is get back home and get out of this weird world."

"Fine" the cat said "I'll take you to the Hare and the Master, they should be able to help you on your way."

Harry nodded and followed the floating cat; he didn't really have another choice.

"What do they call you, by the way?" Harry asked as he followed the cat wondering what its name was.

"Sirius" it said dreamily and continued on its way.

**...**

It took them the rest of the night but by morning they had made it to a clearing where there was a large table set out and a small but quaint house.

Harry looked to the table where a hare was sitting on one side and on the other was Ginny the field mouse. At the head of the table was a tall, slender man wearing black from head to toe. He had long lank black hair and then he looked up and Harry's green eyes met his dark pools. Harry felt a twinge in his stomach at the look in those deep eyes and he couldn't help but shiver a little.


	4. Master

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy! **

**...**

The man in black, Harry guessed he was the Master that Sirius had mentioned, sat up a little straighter when his eyes met Harry's. The glaze was cool and it made Harry nervous, he had to keep himself from fidgeting.

The man stood up and Harry watched how his clothes shifted, there was not a crinkle or a crease in the silk like, black material. Harry watched as the Master walked towards him, his long strides easily taking up the space between them. His movement was very precise as he walked around the table and came to stand in front of Harry.

Harry sucked in his breath; his presence was really something else, very commanding, very sure, very...Harry wasn't positive how to describe it.

He looked Harry up and done, took in his whole appearance from head to foot. The Master walked around him and Harry wanted to squirm.

Then finally the Master spoke. "Harry, its you." he said, his voice was a deep and alluring.

"Uh...yes" Harry said finding it very hard to speak.

"He's not Harry!" Ginny called out and the moment was broken.

"It is Harry" the Master said "I'd know him anywhere."

The Master put his hand on Harry's shoulder and led him back to where he had been sitting before "We were just having tea while we waited for your arrival."

Harry cocked his head in thought. How did everyone know him? Why were they waiting for him? Things were very confusing.

"You were late" the Master's sharp tone brought him back to the present and he shivered at the slight anger he could hear in the man's voice.

"Um...sorry" Harry whispered, he didn't know what to say, he hadn't even know about this tea party two minutes ago so how he could be late he didn't know.

The Master didn't acknowledge his apology; he led Harry to a chair beside his own and pushed the boy into it. "Well. You're here now" he said "and we can get on to the Frabjous Day."

Harry didn't like the sound of that, not as he remembered the image of him slaying the Jabbawocky.

Harry looked down the table and noticed that Sirius had appeared out of thin air, giving the hare quite a fright, and was now sitting at the other end of the table.

They sat in silence for a while, which the Master seemed quite content with but Harry was getting fidgety again, finally he blurted out "Uh who are you?"

The Master's eyes narrowed on him "You don't remember..." his voice trailed off and he looked ahead of himself not talking.

Harry didn't know what he was supposed to remember, he had never met this man before.

Finally the Master seemed to snap out of his thoughts and he looked at Harry "I am Severus Snape Potions Master to the...well former Potions Master to the White Queen." As he finished he looked away and Harry felt bad, it seemed like he was sad, though Harry wasn't sure. At least the Master part made sense now, since he was or had been a potions Master, Harry wondered what had happened to him.

After a minute of silence he heard the man, Severus, mutter "Down with the Bloody Big Head."

"I'm sorry...down with the what?" Harry asked.

"Down with the Bloody Big Head" Sirius repeated "The Bloody Big Head being the Red Queen."

"Now let's commence with the slaying and such" Severus said staring at Harry with an eyebrow lifted "There isn't much time left before the Frabjous Day."

Harry was at a loss, he still knew he couldn't be the one to slay the Jabbawocky but he felt the need to please the man in front of him and he didn't know what to tell them.

Before he could come up with anything Sirius piped up from the other end of the table "All this talk about slaying has put me off my tea."

"The whole world is falling to pieces but poor Sirius is off his tea" Severus said darkly and Harry turned to look at him.

"What happened that day was not my fault" Sirius stated looking boringly at his tea cup.

Silence grew in the clearing. Harry looked at Ginny and the hare, who he thought he had heard Ginny call Luna, they were totally silent, eyes wide, staring between Sirius and Severus.

Harry looked at Severus and gulped, his expression was dark and his eyes were so black Harry felt like they would swallow him up. He then stood up in such a swift motion it made Harry jump. "You ran out and in to save your own skin."

Harry watched as Severus approached the no longer grinning cat. His words grew more insulting by the second and his voice grew louder as his eyes got darker, if that were even possible. He looked like he was going to strangle Sirius.

"Master!" Ginny finally yelled pulling him away from his angry tirade.

He coughed "Thank you" he said his voice rough.

The few moments after that were tense as Severus glared at Sirius, though he was no longer yelling.

Then through the silence Harry heard what sounded like horses. Severus snapped out of his still stance and quickly made his way back to Harry. He shoved a bottle into the younger man's hands with a quiet "Drink this."

Harry wanted to ask what it was but Severus was standing above him with a scowl on his face waiting for Harry to do what he said so Harry lifted the bottle to his lips and gulped it down. With a sputter and a cough he realised it was the same drink he had had when he had been stuck in the room with six doors. The one that had made him smaller and he began to shrink again.

Once he was about the same size as a tea cup sitting to his right Severus scooped him up and placed a protesting Harry into one of the many tea kettles. Then he sat down and placed the kettle in his lap.

Harry couldn't see anything from the tea kettle but he could hear everything that was going on around him.

He listened carefully, it was quiet a moment but then he could hear another man's voice in the distance.

"Now now, if it isn't my favourite trio of lunatics" the man said.

"Tom" Severus stated quietly and Harry could hear a hint of anger in his voice.

"Would you like to join us?" he heard Ginny shout.

And then Luna called out "You're all late for tea!"

Then something shattered and Harry grew tense.

"We're looking for the boy...called Harry" this Tom person said and Harry could hear footsteps coming closer.

"Speaking of the queen" Severus said "We have been working on a sonnet for her."

Harry listened carefully as Severus, Ginny and Luna began to rehearse something that sounded a lot like the children's song 'twinkle twinkle little star.'

But they fell silent very suddenly and Harry heard Ton's voice say in a deadly whisper "If you're hiding him, you'll lose your heads."

"Already lost them" was Severus' reply.

Then Harry felt something hit the kettle which made him stumble and fall. He could hear growling and his mind went back to the bandersnatch that had chased him just the day before. But the growling stopped with a whispered "Down with the Bloody Big Head" from Severus.

The chatter from Ginny and Luna grew quiet and then Harry head Tom say angrily "You're all mad!"

Laughter grew around him and finally the lid of the kettle was lifted and Severus grabbed Harry and pulled him out of the kettle, placing him on the table.

"Good thing the blood hound is one of us or you'd be..." Ginny said trailing off.

"What do they want with me?" Harry asked.

No one answered him.

"You should take him to the White Queen" Luna said "He'll be safe there."

Harry would have taken her suggestion more seriously if a moment later she hadn't turned to her right and her eyes hadn't gone glassy as she had whispered "spoon" in an astonished way looking at the spoon by her plate.

Severus looked down at Harry "Yes, that's what we should do." He picked up Harry gently and placed the boy on his shoulder.

Then he waved goodbye to Ginny and Luna, and they were on their way.


End file.
